galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Brag Ironballs
Braggy as he likes to be called is a stout 4'1 Dwarf that weighs around 360 pounds give or take 50. He has no hair on the top of his head but does sport a 3 foot long brown braided beard. He has dark green eyes if you ever get close enough to him to look. Braggy is tougher than nails and is boisterously loud, he loves a good drink and a good fight. He loves to tell stories about how his testicles were cut off...or smashed off.. well it changes everytime along with what actually did the cutting or smashing but one thing is certain, Braggy has replaced his testicles with iron. Does that stop him from trying to have sex you ask? not at all. Braggy has a thing for " Dark Flesh" as he puts it and he regularly tries to sleep with as many dark elf females as he can. Braggy always exclaims he wants to "watch that soft dark flesh bounce all over him". Braggy is a very defensive fighter, he prefers to let the enemy tire themselves out trying to hurt before caving their skulls in. In fact Braggy often will offer encouragements to his opponents to try and hurt him, then slowing tearing them down with insults as they fail. He will say things like "I've seen Kobolds hit harder than YOU", "OOH that kinda tickled", "I was wondering what was going to break first", and "I can do this all day if you like?". Braggy is also a master smith and can make the finest quality armor and weapons anyone has seen. However his armor that he makes for females is always skimpy to the extreme but this does not reduce its effectiveness in any way as he has mastered the art of Gloryforging his armor. Braggy loves adventure and he often says he sticks around Respen because of all the "Dark Flesh" and all the adventures he goes on. One of Braggy's favorite past times is drinking and telling the story of how he had his balls replaced, which changes every time. Braggy hopes to one day have a harem of dark elf girls like his good friend Respen but prospects are grim. Overall Braggy is a good dwarf that just wants to have fun. Current Braggy currently lives in Respen Do'Urden's Kingdom of Lilor'Arael and serves as the royal smith. He makes quality skimpy armor for the Crimson Blades. History Braggy grew up in the Crystal Mist Mountains north of Vaerice with a few brothers and sisters. Like most dwarves he became a miner and metal craftsman. He would spend his youth hammering away at hard rock of his home digging endlessly until tradegy struck Braggy. He was gravely injured and had to have his testicles replaced with ironballs. This event sparked the wanderlust in Braggy and he became an adventurer determined to see the world and experience great battles and drink exotic drinks. Braggy went to the city of Vaerice where he routinely fought in the grand arena and delved into the endless Vaerice dungeon known as Undermountain. In Vaerice Braggy also aquired his taste for "Dark Flesh". If asked Braggy will state that "Dark Elf boobies are always at eye level for me in Vaerice and laddy they get the attention they deserve." Braggy would spend the gold he made from fighting or adventurering on the dark elf whores of Vaerice and his favorite whore was Shirxena, one of the Gem's of Vaerice. Braggy met up with Respen during the Concora Crisis when he went to rescue the dark elf Shirxena whom he is very fond of. Braggy helped defeat Orcus and bring an end to that nightmare and since then he has always traveled with Respen and his companions on their adventures. Relationships Braggy, as he says, has a thing for "Soft bouncy dark flesh" and he regularly has intimate relations with the Dark Elf Shirxena. He also tries to get with the other Dark Elf females around Respen but this usually doesn't work out. Braggy is good friends with many of Respen's comrades like Vorn, Gunnloda Stoneclaw, Garn, Ilphdra Kensek, Luaolin, and many others. Character Sheet Male Dwarf Armor Master Fighter 30 LG Medium Humanoid(Dwarf) Init +1; Senses '''Darkvison 60ft, Perception +3 Defense '''AC '''37 '''Flat '''36 '''Touch '''32 (+21 armor, +1 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection) '''HP '''810 '''Regeneration '''1 '''Fort +31, Ref +11, Will +13 Defensive Abilities '''Armored Defense, Indestructible, Life Bubble, Defensive Training '''DR '''40/-; '''SR '''35 '''Immune '''Critical hits, Sneak Attacks '''Resists '''Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30, Sonic 30 Offense '''Speed '''20ft, Burrow 10ft '''Melee ''Crusher +38/+33/+28/+23 (4d6+25/20x3)(w/Power Attack and Vital Strike, 16d6+43/x3) *note: Braggy always fights with a -5 combat expertise penalty and applies 10 points to his DR '''Special Attacks '''1/day - Trample (2d8+18, DC 29), 1/day - Counter attack, Dungeon Crash (8d6+27) '''Spell List' Statistics Str 23(29), Dex 13, Con 30(36), Int 13, Wis 16, Cha 12 Base Atk +25; CMB +34(+48 bull rush); CMD 50 'Feats '''Toughness, Great Fortitude, Endurance, Diehard, Stalwart, Power Attack, Vital Strike, Improved Bull Rush, Weapon Focus (Heavy Maul), Weapon Specialization (Heavy Maul), Stone Bones, Iron Bones, Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Maul), Greater Bull Rush, Dungeon Crasher, Improved Stalwart, Combat Expertise, Furious Focus, Improved Sunder, Improved Vital Strike, Improved Great Fortitude, Epic Damage Reduction x4, Greater Vital Strike, Epic Toughness, Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Maul), Master Craftsman(Armor), Master Craftsman(Weapons), Craft Magic Arms and Armor '''Skills '''Craft(Armor, Weapons) +34, Intimidate +7, Knowledge(Engineering) +10, Stealth -1, Survival +16, Swim +13 '''Languages '''Klindathan, Dwarven, Undercommon '''SQ '''Greed, Stonecunning, Relentless, Magic Resistant, Hatred, Weapon Familiarity Gear ''Ironskin - ''Spiked reinforced Adamantine Full Plate +5 of Determination, Ghost Touch, Delving, Warding ''Belt of Physical Might +6 str, con Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Ring of Protection +5 and Regeneration 1 Ring of Major Universal Energy Resistance Helm of Life Bubble Boots of the Mastadon Pauldrons of the Bull Gauntlets of the Skilled Maneuver Crusher - ''+7 Heavy Adamantine Maul of Impact, Collison, Brutal Surging ''Counterstrike Bracers Dwarven Thrower "Dwarven Arrow" Handy Haversack Used Tome of Constitution +5, Tome of Strength +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs